Weight-lifting equipment is well known, and take-apart exercise equipment apparatus for use in the home or in a gym exists. However, known exercise apparatuses are generally bulky, complicated to assemble/disassemble, uneconomical, time-consuming to adjust, and unsafe for weight lifters and other exercisers to use alone.
It is important that weight-lifting equipment be readily adjustable, because weight lifters must perform a variety of exercises in order to develop individual muscle groups. Given that muscle groups must be exercised on a daily basis, or on alternate days depending on the exercise schedule and the goals of the weight lifter, it is still further important that weight-lifting equipment be readily adapted to exercise different muscle groups so that the desired muscle development is achieved in a balanced and complimentary manner in a minimal amount of dedicated exercise related time. In addition, many weight lifters want the convenience of exercising at home because the commute from one's home to the gym can be eliminated, thereby freeing up more time to engage in exercises.
Known exercise equipment, however, is generally unsafe for use alone, and is relatively bulky, space consuming, and expensive, so that it is generally unavailable to the average individual.
A known bench press safety apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,673 to Selle. That device recognizes the goal of a safe piece of exercise equipment for use by a solo weight-lifter in the home, yet still has the drawbacks of being complicated, suited only to one function, and difficult to adjust for accommodating different user's requirements.